


Potestatem

by httpstiles



Series: A Magical Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alpha Derek Hale, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Rogue Hunters, Spirit Animals, True Alpha, Werewolf Hunters, Wolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpstiles/pseuds/httpstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If the situation were a bit different, he'd be laughing at the whole thing, but the situation is not different, very serious in fact, and he's not laughing. It's just that they'd just been training for the possibility of this happening. There's a hunter 15 feet away from him that's about to kill Scott, and Derek and Isaac were separated from them when they'd arrived. There's about nothing he can do, and he's never felt more helpless.”</p>
<p>An incident during training sparks the attack of hunters and Stiles and Scott are split from Derek and Isaac. What happens when someone threatens Stiles' life?<br/>Natural Disaster and discovery.<br/>--<br/>ABANDONED WORK</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Necesse Est

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolf17Song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf17Song/gifts).



> The idea was given to be by Wolf17Song! Thanks for the idea x
> 
> -The title is in Latin

If the situation were a bit different, he'd be laughing at the whole thing, but the situation is not different, very serious in fact, and he's not laughing. It's just that they'd just been training for the possibility of this happening. There's a hunter 15 feet away from him that's about to kill Scott, and Derek and Isaac were separated from them when they'd arrived. There's about nothing he can do, and he's never felt more helpless.

_Stiles! Focus!" Stiles snaps out of his reverie and looks at Derek._

_"Did you just howl?"_

_"What are you talking about? Just focus on the moves I'm showing Isaac. It's different for werewolves to fight one another compared to a human against a werewolf. We go based off of instinct, you need to know what you’re doing, use your brain." Stiles barely latches on to what he's saying. He could have sworn he'd heard one of them howl. Maybe he'd imagined it?_

 

_Lydia and Allison laugh from a few feet away.  
_

_He really doesn't even know why they started these pack training sessions.  
_

_"Do you think Derek knows I'm the Sheriff's son?" Lydia shrugs and giggles. Derek hears this and growls.  
_

_"What is that suppose to imply?"  
_

_"That I know how to defend myself. I admit I'm not good if I'm taken off guard, but I know what I'm doing." Derek's eyebrows rise suggestively.  
_

_"Really?"  
_

_"Yeah, and even you have to admit, I've filled out more and I have more muscle than before." In a second Derek lunges at him and Stiles has to think fast. Scott shouts, still getting on_ _Derek's case for training too harsh when it came to the humans of the pack, and not liking this._

_Stiles, however, uses the momentum of the lunge and adds a pull. He puts himself and Derek into a mid air flip and gets Derek face down in the leaves and twigs. He shoves his knee into_ _his lower back and pulls both arms back._

_"Do something," he dares, laughing.  
_

_Derek grunts below him and Allison is clapping while Scott shouts "that's my boy!” Stiles laughs, not really knowing what to do with the new praise and jumps up, turning to face Isaac,_ _who's closest. He's saying something, but Derek doesn't hear and rolls over. He uses his legs to pop himself off the ground and latch onto Stiles' neck. His hand has a mediocre grip, and it doesn't do any damage, but the claws do. He doesn't even mean for the claws to come out and isn't aware that they have until Allison shoots and arrow at his shoulder. He stares at it before his claws retract and pulls away. Stiles collapses to the ground Scott and Isaac are next to him in a second and he hears a weird noise. He turns, looking in a daze to try and pin point it. It takes a turning and stopping where he started to see it's Stiles. There's blood along his neck and four holes on the left of it. His face shows pain._

_"What the hell were you thinking?!"  Scott's in his face, Isaac still leaching pain from Stiles.  
_

_"I don't know- I-," he pauses. "I lost control." The anger on Scott's face dissipates and he looks into Derek's eyes.  
_

_"You never lose control."  
_

_"I know."  
_

_"Why did you lose control?"  
_

_"I don't know." Scott curses under his breath and turns to everyone.  
_

_"The rest of pack training is canceled. It's getting dark anyway." Allison talks with Lydia and the two double check to make sure that Stiles is okay before taking off._  
Once the girls are gone, he walks over to Stiles, crouching in from of him. He looks over Stiles' wounds and then at his face. Stiles visibly winces and shuts his eyes.

_"Derek, stop that!" Scott scolds, smacking his upside the head.  
_

_"Stop what?"  
_

_"Alpha eyes you dip!" Derek blinks and shakes his head.  
_

_"Sorry," he apologizes to Stiles.  
_

_"No problem. Next time lose control on that tree." Derek rolls his eyes and places his hand on the right side of Stiles' neck, leaching pain away. Scott uses an over shirt hanging from the handle of his dirt bike to wipe away blood and Isaac gets Derek's truck ready to go.  
_

_"Sorry, again."  
_

_"Stop apologizing, it's weird. You don't apologize."  
_

_"I've never hurt a human pack member before." Stiles offers a weak smile and Derek rolls his eyes.  
_

_"Just bask in this because it’s not happening again."  
_

_"That's what they always say." Off to the side a man steps in. There's a gun in his holster and an arrow cocked in his bow. Derek growls and catches the arrow that the guy shoots.  
_

_"Run!"  
_

_Scott pulls Stiles up and they run east, heading toward the edge of the preserve. Isaac and Derek take off in the opposite direction of the hunter, trying to lead them away.  
_

_"Why are they after you guys?! Don't hunters have a code?" Stiles shouts, struggling to keep up.  
_

_"They're supposed to, but when a werewolf attacks a human, they attack." Scott stops and pulls Stiles' back to his chest, hiding behind a tree.  
_

_"So what, they use something to make Derek lose control and attack me so they can kill him?" Stiles is breathing heavy and feeling lightheaded.  
_

_"Yeah," Scott pants, "most likely." An arrow flies past and Scott takes off again, Stiles hot on his tail.  
_

_"Why are they after you then?"  
_

_"Because they don't really care about the code. Isn't it obvious? You're the one that usually puts these things together!" He shouts back. "Are you okay?" Scott stops and Stiles nods, but his knees give out. Scott is there to catch him and lower him to the ground slowly. "You're not okay."  
_

_"Blood loss and running don't mix, Scott."  
_

_"No," a woman to their right speaks. "It seems they don't." She smiles and Scott stands up, letting out a defensive growl. She laughs and steps forward, almost reminding the two teens of Kate Argent. Except this girl seems closer to 6 feet tall and a little more muscular.  
_

_"C'mon Scott McCall, True Alpha and Beacon Hills High's newest Lacrosse Captain. Son to Rafael and Melissa McCall, parents divorced, lives with mom, former girlfriend Allison Ar—"  
_

_"How do you know all this?!"  
_

_"I do my research," she pauses for dramatic purposes and Stiles rolls his eyes, "and observation." There's a moment of silence and then a crackle in the dead leaves as she pulls out a taser._

_They both realize too late and Scott goes down. He rolls in pain and she walks over, injecting something into his neck. She turns to Stiles, smiling evilly before shooting him with the taser. He screams and his body jerks, twitching spasms taking over.  
_

_"John!" A large burley man comes out of what seems to be nowhere and grabs Scott, hoisting him over his shoulder. "I got the small one. We're heading back to the trucks; hopefully Andrew got the other two."_

No, there is something he can do. Think, Stiles. Think, how can you get out of this? What can you use to your advantage?

There's a moment of silence amongst everyone as the original hunter that'd shown up, Andrews Stiles knows now, pulls out a long sword. It's similar to Gerard's and Stiles yanks, pulling away from the grip he's held tight in.

What can you do Stiles?

He thinks for a second. There's a gun to his head, an arm around his neck, but his arms are free. There has to be something he can do. But this guy is also the only thing holding him up; pain is shooting through every part of his body, still twitching from the taser. The sword seems heavy, and Andrews is dragging the tip achingly slow through the dirt, leaving a trail line.

His mind blanks from fear and in front of him Scott tries to run. He's shot down with an arrow by the woman, still weak and John yanks Stiles, dragging him closer to Scott.

"Do you want to know what happens if you don't stay still?" Scott stares up at her and his eyes flash red and disappear. "This." She points toward John and he moves the gun away from Stiles temple and shoves it in his mouth. He gags on it and tears form in his eyes.

"Andrews, it's time." He raises the sword and Stiles panics. He tries shouting, doing anything. The shouts aren't clear around the gun in his mouth, but it's obvious of his protests. He tries to yell for them to stop, and then he does. The actual sound of the word doesn't make it out, but instead, visible sound waves escape and move through the air. There's a high pitched noise and each of the hunters drop everything, covering their ears, including Stiles. He hits ground and his hand breaks his fall. There's scrapes along the palm, and then the earth below him shakes.

A crack in the ground shoots out below him, seeming to come from where his had lays and heading straight forward. Another crack shoots to the left and toward the lake. There's a small creek, almost a river, which connects to the lake and runs through the woods, but nothing more. The one in front of him reaches Scott and he notices, jumping away. The ground around the cracks start to loosen and fall and Scott stares wide eyed at his friend.

"Stiles?! Are you doing that?!"

"I think so?!"

The hunters, still disoriented, don't notice the crack and they fall into the crevice and that's when Scott hears the rushing of water. The crack in front shoots further out, connecting to the stream.

"Stiles!" His head turns and water from the lake pours in and runs through at a strong speed and swipes away the hunters, tossing them in the water and overflowing the small creak. Only then does he notice the ground he rests on crumbling, and then he hits the wall of water. He hears Scott shout and then he gasps for air, the water pushing him down.

It's all a blur as the water tosses him different ways. It's not until he reaches a shallow part of the water that he can pull himself away from the current. He gasps for air and tries to wade through the waist-high water, still weak. The puncture wounds on his neck have barely stopped bleeding and body is just _not_ 100% right now.

"Stiles!" He looks up and sees Isaac; luckily he seems to be unharmed. He's running fast and he doesn't get why. "Stiles! Behind you!" His head whips around to see Andrews. He shoots a hand out and grips Stiles' neck tight.

"What the hell are you?"

"Doesn't fucking matter," he spits. "You're going to kill me anyway." Andrews shrugs and shoves him down into the water. When he pulls him back up an arrow shoots out from his right, and the woman, soaked in mud and water, has her bow raised. Half the arrows in her bag are broken and she looks ticked.

The arrow hits Isaac in the chest and he goes down. She shoots again, getting his leg, and then again, getting his opposite arm. Stiles is shoved under the water again, and this time the corner of his head hits a rock. He comes up more lightheaded than before and bleeding.

"You run with wolves. It makes you just as bad." The grip tightens and his air ways are completely cut off.

And then it's gone.

Andrews collapses into the water and red fills the creek and flows with the water. Stiles looks up to where he once stood and Derek stands there, wolfed out. Scott runs out from behind him and over to Isaac.

"Scott got the other guy. The girl got away." Stiles nods and staggers as the water pushes him. His knees give out, but warm arms catch him and pull him out of the water.

  
The walk back to the cars is long and Stiles isn't even walking. Derek carries him and Scott assists Isaac in walking for a few minutes before he's good on his own. Derek places Stiles in the passenger seat of the Jeep and looks to Scott.

"Drive him to Deaton's and call your mom to meet us there. We'll meet you there, too."

  
"Well," Melissa sighs, moving a light in front of Stiles' eyes while he sits on the examination table. "It seems like he may have a concussion. I can do to the stitches for his head here." Stiles nods and Deaton crosses his arms staring intently at him.

"If what Scott says he witnessed is true," he starts, "this means you are a magical being of some sort. I wouldn't say Druid, because you controlled the elements, but you are something." Scott groans.

"Everything in this town is turning into something supernatural," he whines.

"Well, I think I may know what Stiles is. I don't know the name, it’s in Latin, but I've heard of what it can do. The powers probably only came out because of the threat. In most powerful beings, the power only surfaces itself because of a heavy threat, or fear."

"They were about to kill me," Scott says from a few feet away. Stiles nods.

"I— the guy shoved the—," Melissa comforts Stiles, holding his hand, knowing that what he went through with her son tonight was a lot. He's glad that Derek is with Isaac in the waiting room. "The guy had me at gunpoint and when Scot tried to get away, he got shot down and they threatened him by using me. The guy shoved the gun in my mouth and there wasn't anything I could do." He doesn't realize that there are tears in his eyes until Melissa wipes some away and pulls his head into her chest with a warm embrace. He's still wet and covered in mud, but she doesn't seem to care. "I was trying to shout," he continues, "and that's when the sound wave things shot out." Deaton nods.

"If you are what I suspect, it means you have a spirit animal, in a literal sense and also means that you probably felt the danger before you were confronted by it and your animal called to you." Scott looks confused and Stiles jut stares, narrowing his eyes.

"What?"

"Did you hear any animals calling out to you when nothing seemed to be there?" He shrugs and Scott jumps from his seat.

"During training! During training Derek got mad because you were day dreaming and you asked him if he howled." Deaton's eyes widen and look between the two.

"A wolf...," he thinks about it. "Seems fitting. Probably because you are part of a wolf pack."

"Well, what can I do? You just said that I can control the elements, so earth, water, air, fire."

"And energy and matter of any sort."

"No way. Scott, I'm a freaking Marvel character." Everyone smirks at the comment and Deaton nods.

"It's one way to put it."

"But how to I harness the power from energy and what not?"

"Well first, know that I cannot train you for you are something I am not and do not have full knowledge of." Stiles nods. "But I do know that you can learn to through a state of meditation, by reaching your state or Zen. Your kind can usually do this by connecting to your animal spirit, becoming one with it."

"So what, like I can become a werewolf now?"

"No,” he shakes his head, “a wolf."

 


	2. Somewhere to Lay His Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a spirit animal and he's tired and a bit overwhelmed.

            “A wolf?” Stiles asks. “A legit wolf?”

            “You said you heard one howling to you, correct?” Stiles nods and plays with the hem of is shirt. “Then, yes, a wolf. It would be any other animal if say, for example, a hawk had called to you.” Stiles nods again, still in a bit of shock. Melissa notices his shaking and wraps her arm around his shoulder.

            “How about you two talk tomorrow so we can get Stiles rested?”

            “That does seem best, I can go through my archives tonight and get you all I have to offer for information.” Stiles nods, again.

            “Scott,” his eyes met his mom’s, “Come over here and keep your friend warm so he doesn’t get hypothermia.” He nods and switches places with her. She starts on his stitches and Scott takes away pain.

            “Hey, you’re really quiet. Are you okay?” Stiles shrugs.

            “The crazy bitch is still out there.”

            “Which is why the pack stays at my house until she’s dead or has left town.” Derek stands behind them now and they almost forgot he was there. “If any of you are seen associating with your parents, she _will_ use them as leverage.” Melissa finishes the stitches and moves to disinfect the claw marks. Derek frowns at his neck.

“She knew a lot about me already.”

“She has names, not faces,” Derek adds. “If you’re more comfortable with your mom with us, she’s welcome.”

“No thanks,” Melissa buts in. “I have a 48-hour shift next so I’ll be sleeping at the hospital. I’ll be fine.” Derek nods.

“What are you going to tell your dad?” Scott asks. “And how’ll you explain all your injuries?”

“Oh yeah, hmm, I forgot he’s out of town. He won’t be back until next week.”

“What about Lydia and Allison?” he asks Derek.

“Have Lydia stay at Allison’s. Her dad’s a hunter so she should be safe there.”

“Where are Erica and Boyd?” Melissa asks this time.

“They’re camping with Erica’s family. I’ll call them and warn them, but they should be fine. Our biggest worry right now is us. Magical beings that aren’t common are a massive threat to hunters, especially ones that protect werewolves. This hunter will probably be calling in more hunters now that we’ve killed. It gives her a reason to kill us more than just attacking Stiles.”

“Okay,” Stiles speaks up. “My plate is full for the day. No more. Stiles is tired and cold. Can we leave?”

“Yeah. You two go home and get your stuff, _together._ You can shower at the apartment,  so don’t waste time.”

 

“Welcome to out humble abode,” Isaac greets opening the door.

“Wow,” Stiles mumbles. “I was unsure if we had the right apartment building. Way nicer that I would have expected from Derek after the train station and loft.”

“Stiles.”

“What? I thought he would have moved to another dump.” Both boys stare at him and Isaac shakes his head.

“Whatever.” Isaac lets them in and the first room is the main room. It’s big enough for entire pack movie nights and/or meetings (which Stiles will demand be here now) and the kitchen, right past the main room and connected to the small dining area, is good sized too. To the far right of the main room, there’s a closed door.

“Derek’s room; the master bedroom.” He nods in response and Isaac leads them down the hallway to the left of the room. It’s a short hall. There’s one door insight when you go straight and then a sharp turn reveals three more doors. One is on the same wall as the first, the second door is an open bathroom, then the last is on their left. “The first we saw is the guest room. There’s bunk beds because it was made for pack. The second here is my room, then as you see the bathroom, then closet. Derek’s going to make some food when he gets—,”

“Derek cooks?” Scott asks.

“Yeah, he kind of legally adopted me so I’d hope he’d feed me.”

“What? When? How does he even have so much money?”

“Insurance.” Scott shuts up after that. “When Derek is out he’s going to make some food. You can shower and towels are in the closet.” Isaac walks into his room.

 

It isn’t until after he’s clean, mud all gone, and looking in the mirror that he notices the bruises. He’s got one on his right collar bone, one on his right side, and one on his left thigh. He’s also red where the taser hit him and he pokes it, finding the area of skin to still be sore.

He gets dressed and when he steps out of the bathroom, he smells food. He walks over to the dining area and finds Scott and Isaac sitting. There are two more settings on the table, one with food, one without. Derek walks in at that moment with a plate. “Perfect timing,” Isaac laughs. Derek makes a humming noise in return and sits with his food. Once Stiles is sitting in front of his plate, they all eat. Derek had made steak with a side of garlic and butter pasta; it tastes great, surprisingly. Interrupting Derek’s silence and Scott and Isaac’s conversation, Stiles bursts out laughing.

“What?” Derek asks looking annoyed.

“This is so _domestic_.” Derek rolls his eyes.

“Shut up.” Stiles laughs, more to himself, the rest of dinner.

It isn’t until he’s almost done that he even realizes he’s eating food that he didn’t make for himself. _When’s the last time I didn’t have to make or buy my own food? Was it at Scott’s?_

“Scott, when was the last time I slept over?”

“A few months ago? I think. Yeah, yeah. Why?”

“Nothing.” He finishes his food a minute later and excuses himself to take his dishes to the sink. He comes back to the table before going to the guest room. “Thanks, Derek.” Derek nods and Stiles leaves to sleep.


	3. Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds out about himself.

“So do we have a plan?” It's barely 9 AM and everyone except Stiles is awake. First to sleep and last to wake up. No one can blame him though. He went through a lot the previous night.

“Have you already talked to Allison and Chris?” Scott nodded. “And do you have work today?”

"Not on the weekends, so no."

"Okay, then as soon as Stiles feels well enough, he needs to see and speak with Deaton. We can try and see if we can catch the hunter's scent."

“But we don't have a lock on her scent," Isaac speaks up. "How could we find her?"

"We can try. We'll scope the city for a foreign scent. Someone from here wouldn't smell foreign. Everyone has a unique smell, but part of it is where they come from." Scott and Isaac nod. "We will head out at 10:00."

 

15 minutes later, Stiles wakes up, still tired, and shuffles lazily around the kitchen looking for cereal.

"It's not in the pantry, it's on the fridge." He just nods, yawn escaping, and moves forward.

"Which drawer has utensils?" Derek points but grabs the spoon anyway. He walks over to another cupboard and grabs a bowl for Stiles. "Thanks."

Even after Stiles sits to eat, Derek is still standing, arms crossed, and watching him.

“You're staring.”

"You almost died." For once, Stiles speechless. He never thought that Derek would be phased by it. He nods at Derek and continues eating. “Isaac, Scott, and I are going to scope the city for the hunter's scent. I can take you to Deaton's then." Stiles nods and swallows his food.

"Yeah. Sounds good."

 

"I went looking through my books last night," Deaton says, pulling out a book. "And?"

"You're a magi. It's Latin, also called the mage."

"What does it mean in English?"

"Magician, wizard. The actual definition when you look it up is wizard or sorcerer."

"I'm a magician?" Deaton makes an affirmative noise. "Magician?"

"Yes. In ancient times, a magician was not someone who could do entertaining tricks. It was someone who could control." He opens the book and flips a couple of pages. "Here," he points to the third paragraph down, "says that than the magi can control the four elements," he reads off the page, "Terra, aqua, ignis, aer." Stiles stares at Deaton confused. "Earth, water, fire, and air."

"You couldn't have said?"

"I was reading the line." Stiles rolls his eyes and Deaton shrugs his shoulders.

"Okay, go on."

"It also says, like I recall saying last night, rerum and ris; matter and energy." Deaton flips the page and reads some.

"You can actually read this word for word?"

"All emissaries must learn it."

"Lydia knows it," he points out. "And archaic."

"Lydia could not be an emissary. Supernatural creatures cannot become one, and in the event that she wasn't a banshee, this is something that runs in the bloodline. When someone who is not part of druid's bloodline, the potential shows by age 15 and will call out to the nearest druid. I would have known."

"Well, that's complicated."

"But, back to you. You will also be able to heal, it's complicated to learn, especially because you won't have a teacher." Deaton hums to himself reading over some of the stuff. "There is indeed a lot to learn and I am sorry I cannot help except give you books as a guide. Your kind haven't been known to exist for hundreds of years. The last known mage was dated back to Ancient Greece."

"Awesome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I know this was a short chapter. The continuing of this story will be in the next part of the series and will flash back on this so everyone can know what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Note that not all information in this story is real and does not have any source.  
> -I do intend to continue this as a short story!


End file.
